This application claims priority from Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,282,216, filed Sep. 16, 1999.
This invention relates to a garment for minimizing the distribution of domestic pet hair.
Pet hair in a domestic environment may cause excessive housework and stress and, more importantly, may cause allergic reactions in some people. In any home where there is a domestic pet which sheds hair, the homemaker is constantly working to eliminate pet hair from the furniture and rugs. In some instances the problem has been so acute that it has been necessary to get rid of the pet in question. Alternatively, some people have found it necessary to confine themselves to non-shedding pets.
It would be useful if there was some means of preventing dogs and cats from shedding hair all over the furniture and all over the house without impeding the pets activities in any way. Attempts to utilize a blanket or body sock intended for outdoor protection of the pet during the winter have proved unsuccessful. Dog blankets modeled on the style of a horse blanket, with the chest and underbody of the dog uncovered, are not successful. Not only is it possible for considerable shedding from the chest and underbody, but also the blankets are too hot for indoor use and are too heavy for the dogs to have free, unrestricted movement in sleeping and playing. The body socks, which are frequently of knitted construction having an elastic collar and sleeves for the front legs are also too hot and, because the knitted construction is generally quite tight, constricting. Many dogs are uncomfortable in blankets or body socks even when it is cold outside.
The closest prior art patent of which the applicant is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,194, which discloses a heat reflecting all-weather pet garment. This patent discloses a garment meant to protect the pet from weather extremes, by reflecting heat back onto or away from the pet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,238 discloses a rain jacket for dogs. This patent teaches the use of a jacket and hood for a dog which is composed of a waterproof material and secured by tie straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,591, entitled xe2x80x9cIncontinence and Protective Device for Animalsxe2x80x9d, shows the use of hook and loop attachments for a dog garment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,458, entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Dog Coatxe2x80x9d, shows the use of a two-ply protective rain coat which is attached by hook and loop fastening means.
None of these prior art references, however, teach or suggest a garment which will not trap heat within the garment. None of these prior art references teach or suggest a garment which will allow the pet a level of comfort and freedom of movement which is comparable with not wearing a garment. There is therefore a need in the art for a garment that will address this, while preventing the spreading of shed hair.
The present inventors have devised a lightweight garment acceptable to the pet, for example, a dog or a cat, which garment may prevent shed hair being distributed around the house.
In one embodiment, the invention teaches a lightweight, flexible pet garment for minimizing the distribution of pet hair, comprising: a body panel having a front and a rear portion; a collar located proximal to the front, the collar defining a neck aperture through the body panel; a breast panel extending from the collar to a panel end; arms extending distal from the panel end, the arms extending to arm termini; arm fasteners located at the arm termini; rear fasteners located at distal ends of the rear portion; wherein, in use, the body panel is placed on the trunk of a pet, the pet""s neck extends through the collar, the breast panel extends between the pet""s forelegs rearward, the arms wrap around the pet""s trunk, the arm fasteners secure the arm termini together at the pet""s trunk, and the rear fasteners secure the distal rear portions at the pet""s rear legs.
Another embodiment teaches rear fasteners that include elasticized straps. A further embodiment teaches gussets located at distal ends of the front. A further embodiment teaches rear fasteners that include elasticized edging at distal ends of the rear portion.
In another embodiment the invention includes leg covers and leg cover fasteners located at distal ends of the front and the rear portion. In another embodiment the invention includes a tail cover and a tail cover fastener at the rear portion. In another embodiment the invention includes an elasticized section on at least one of the arms. The collar may be elasticized.
In an embodiment, the body panel is a mesh fabric.
The invention also teaches a lightweight, flexible pet garment for minimizing the distribution of pet hair, comprising a body panel and fasteners for fastening the body panel onto the back, sides and breast of a pet, wherein the body panel is a mesh fabric.
The mesh size may be between 1 mm and 10 mm in diameter. The mesh size may be 3 mm in diameter.
In another embodiment the mesh fabric has round holes. The mesh fabric may be a polyester fabric. The polyester fabric may have an acrylic resin finish. The mesh fabric may have a weight of about 2.2 ounces per square yard. The mesh fabric may have a tensile strength of at least 50 lb warp and at least 67.5 lb weft.